


Math Problems for Little Babies

by littleyoshiko



Series: ABDL Aqours [4]
Category: Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: ABDL, Age Play, Diapers, F/F, Humiliation, Little Chika, Mommy Dia, Mommy Kanan, Mommy Mari, Non-Consensual, Pet Names, Spanking, Teasing, mommy dom/little girl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-06-28 14:45:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19814482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littleyoshiko/pseuds/littleyoshiko
Summary: Chika has been getting horrible grades on math lately, when Dia notices it she and her third year pals decide to take the matter into their own hands.





	Math Problems for Little Babies

**Author's Note:**

> A request from guurinpaloyals

Chika's day was going pretty bad. She had gotten scolded by You and Riko about her grades and when they finally decided to shut up, Ruby told her the Student Council president needed her by her room as soon as possible. Chika sighed as she made her way do Dia's room. She was probably just going to get scolded all over again...

"Dia-san?" Chika calls as she slowly opens the door.

"Come inside, little one~" Dia invited her in. Chika felt weird, Dia didn't seem like she was mad at her.

When Chika stepped inside, she could see Dia on her chair, looking her straight in the eye with a sadistic smile on her face. Kanan and Mari were there too, both of them were sat down on the couch and smiled at Chika when she noticed they were there.

"We've been waiting for you, you know~ I have a serious matter i need to discuss with you." Dia gestured towards the door, which Kanan responded to by getting up and locking it. That scared Chika.

"W-What is it, Dia-san?" 

"I wonder if you had already noticed but... Your grades have been decreasing at an alarming rate!" She said, looking shocked about it.

"U-Uh... I do... I'm sorry Dia-san..."

"My, my, Chika-chan~ I've never seen someone get grades as bad as you~ You're dumb as a baby!" Mari joined the conversation, causing Dia and Kanan to giggle with her last word.

Chika pouted. "Dumb as a baby?!" She walked towards Mari and seemed very offended. "What do you mean?" 

Mari grinned when Chika approached her. She quickly grabbed Chika's hands and held them tight, while Kanan came in from behind and hugged Chika to keep her from moving away. Chika tried to squirm her way out but Mari and Kanan were way stronger than her. She accepted defeat, now with tears forming on her eyes.

"Why are you guys being mean to me? What does this all mean?" 

Dia stood up and laughed. "We're gonna teach you a lesson, you little dumb baby." She sadistically smiled as she opened the drawer on her desk and pulled out a plastic bag with some stuff inside. Mari and Kanan took her to the couch and laid her down in there, holding her arms and legs so she wouldn't escape.

Dia approached her and started to unzip Chika's skirt, which made her flinch but Mari and Kanan were holding too tight for her to try and do something. 

"D-Dia-san!" Chika yelled out and the response she got from Dia was a painful slap on her butt. She screamed in pain and tried to held in her tears.

"Don't call me Dia-san, stupid baby. It's Mommy. The three of us." Dia pretended she would slap Chika once again, and laughed when the younger girl closed her eyes expecting the slap.

"M-Mommy... Why? Why are you doing this?Please.. What did i do?" Chika cried demanding an answer.

"I already told you. We're teaching you a lesson. Maybe if you started to pay attention like you're supposed to do in class you wouldn't be in this situation." Dia slid down Chika's panties and she cried, afraid of what was gonna happen...

For Chika's surprise, Dia let go of her and grabbed the bag on the floor, pulling out its contents, she had gotten a huge and thick diaper with a mikan pattern, wipes and baby powder. 

"Oh~ Little Chikacchi will look so adorable on that one~" Mari happily sang. And Kanan nodded.

Chika gulped. "I-Is that a diaper? Dia-... Mommy... Are you gonna put that on me?" Chika was blushing a lot and very confused...

"Of course she will baby!" Kanan answered it herself. "Now be a good girl for your mommies and stay still." Kanan and Mari let go of her, but Dia kept and eye on her which made her afraid to try to escape. Mari got an orange pacifier from the bag and Kanan gor a bib and big baby gloves and socks.

"B-But..!" Chika started talking again but Mari silenced her by shoving the pacifier on her mouth, the paci's nipple had a faint taste of mikan. Chika had started to feel more confortable with the whole situation, but when Kanan started to undress her top, she started to freak out again but was too scared to move.

"Babies don't need these." Kanan threw Chika's shirt on a corner and her bra too, then she put on a bib on Chika's neck which luckily covered her boobs. Kanan then put on her gloves and Dia put on the socks.

The three of them went 'Aww!' at how cute Chika was on her little baby costume. "Now, we'll get you nice and clean!~" Mari grabbed the diaper and set it below Chika's rear. "Dia, darling, could you give me a hand?~"

Dia spread Chika's legs and got very close to Chika's privates. "You kind of stink down here, little baby." Dia giggled as she wiped her baby. "But you no longer need to worry about this since now you have your mommies to take care of you." She applied the powder to Chika's diaper area and then taped it up.

"Aww! She looks so cute on her diapy!" Kanan said and gave Chika a hug.

"Yes!~ Chikacchi is such an adorable baby!" Mari groped Chika's diaper, which got a whimper from the orange girl.

"Now, now, babygirl, could you come here for mommy?" Dia sat down on a chair and patted her lap calling for Chika.

"Y-Yes Mommy..." Kanan let go of Chika and she approached Dia, confused. When she sat down on Dia's lap Dia pulled her hair enough to make it hurt. "Ow!! Dia-san cut it out!" Chika tried to escape but Mari and Kanan already had gotten a hold of her again.

"Let me go! Stop being mean to me and treating me like a toddler!" Chika spit out her pacifier, and Dia angrily slapped her butt.

"It's Mommy! Who do you think you are to call me Dia?"

"Uwaah! Mommy!!!" Chika whined and struggled. "Stop! I mean it! I'm sorry! I'll get better grades!"

"My, my, for a little baby you do talk a lot huh!" Mari joked and got her paci from the floor, not even bothering to clean it she just sticked it in Chika's mouth again. "If you're naughty and noisy your mommies will be even rougher with you you bad girl!" She then playfully pinched Chika's nipples, which got her to blush.

"Don't worry baby, you'll be sure to get better grades if you let your mommies teach you!~" Kanan pat Chika and the kanamari duo laid Chika down over Dia's knees. Chika could feel dia carressing her butt.

"So soft baby~" Dia eventually started to run her fingers around Chika's diaper too. "Make sure to use it for your mommies, ok? You don't want such a thick diapy to go to waste, do you?" Chika gulped as she heard that. Dia wanted her to use the diaper... She would have to pee herself or else they wouldn't let her go...

"Enough~ Let's start little Chikacchi's lesson!~" Mari said and delivered a sharp slap to Chika's left buttcheek. 

"Count them for us sweetheart!" Kanan slapped her right one. And Dia soon pulled her hair. "She told you to count you dumb baby! Are you deaf?"

"T-Two!" Chika sniffled from the pain on her rear and from dia pulling her hair, but she let go of it quickly.

Now was Dia's turn, and she slapped Chika even harder than Kanan and Mari.

"Th-Thwee!" Chika was now crying and her pacifier even fell out of her mouth...

...The girls slapped their younger friend until her butt was bright red and had marks of all of the three hands. Chika had been crying very loud for a while now. "T-Twenty!! Uwaahh..."

Kanan suddently kissed Chika on her forehead. "It's over now cutie pie. We did this for your own good, ok? You need to learn to be a good girl!" Mari joined in and gave a smooch to Chika's cheeks. 

Dia seemed satisfied with her work, she gasped as she was feeling Chika's diaper. "Wow... Our baby must have leaked during her spanking! I can feel she's wet~"

Mari and Kanan had started to grope Chika's diaper now too, making her whimper.

"What a good baby~ She used her diapy just right!" Mari giggled and Kanan nodded. "Yeah!! She's so cute like this! But we have to clean her now or else she'll get smelly and in a bad mood!" 

They once again carried Chika to the couch, the poor mikan girl was so embarrassed that she had peed herself... And she hasn't even noticed it... She was really a dumb baby...

Dia untaped her dirty diaper and almost shoved it on Chika's face. "It's soooo yellow and smelly! You should drink more water!! You really need your mommies to take care of you, don't you?" Dia smiled softly at Chika.

"Don't worry ok baby? We'll take care of you." As Dia soothed Chika, Kanan had already changed her to a smaller diaper and Mari had gotten her out of her baby costume.

"From now on you'll be on diapers since you need them so much. If you get them messy you need to come to your mommies to change you, got it?" Chika blushed and sadly nodded... Just what had she gotten herself into... "We'll take good care of you little Chi!" Dia gave her headpats.

Mari and Kanan then helped her get dressed and escorted Chika back to class. "As Dia said, just call us if needed, and be a good girl for your mommies." Kanan kissed Chika's forehead and left. Mari opened the door and lead Chika to her seat, and gave her a forehead kiss before leaving too, embarrassing her in front of her classmates.

Riko and You didn't know what had happened but they teased Chika the whole day, even going as far as saying she's mommy Mari's baby!

"Hmph... I'm no baby!!!" Chika blushed and yelled angirly at her friends... But deep down she was quite happy to have her big girl friends taking care of her now...


End file.
